My K-Pop Romance
by ialsolikeshipping
Summary: Lavaya just graduated from high school in America and her father sent her to study in South Korea. Will she find just a degree in animal science or will she find much more?


My name is Lavaya, I am 18 and for the summer my father agreed to send me to Korea for exotic animal research. My love for animals has been my number one priority since I was five, until I met him. I never thought that the world famous K-pop star, Wayne Chen, would win my heart. It all started one rainy night.

* * *

I run into the empty street, "Wa chan ee tanya ba!" The father of my host family yells behind me. I ignore him, the family's dog Jasper ran off into the storm. I couldn't let him run away, especially when there is a five year old little girl crying for her puppy.

I look around in the hot rain. "Jasper!" I yell. No response. I yell louder. "Jasper!" I hear a distant bark. I look to the direction from which the bark came. Pure darkness. I ignore my screaming host father and run into the darkness of the woods.

After following Jasper's barks for what felt like forever, I stumble across a some city streets. Sweat runs down the side of my temple and I look around frantically. No sign of Jasper. I hear a bark. The bark is coming from an alley across the road. I can only see the entrance of the alley due to the lack of city lamps. It's risky but I run into the alley.

Before I see Jasper I hear his whine. He then comes into view but he's not alone. A clean looking man stands behind him patting Jasper's head.

"Who are you?" I ask, slightly out of breath. The man looks up. He is insanely attractive, probably in his very early twenties. His hair is a dark red color with his brown roots slightly peeking. His eyes are a beautiful baby brown and he has asian freckles.

"You dont know who I am?" He asks one of his eyebrows raised slightly. I frown. "I just moved here for the summer, I have no idea who anyone is." This guy is super cocky. He smiles and takes a step towards me. "My name is Wayne, Wayne Chen." I look at him wearily. "That's my dog." I say pointing to Jasper. He smirks at me. "Prove it." He says. I glare at him.

I snap my finger and Jasper runs to me. I pat his head. "Good boy Jas!" I say lovingly to him. Wayne frowns. "If he's your dog, why did he run away and not come back in the first place?" He questions. "He hates the rain." I retort. He turns his head. "Well, did you run all this way to find him?" He asks. "Yeah." I say starting to walk away.

"Well do you need a ride home?" He asks me turning his head and looking into my eyes. His gaze is captivating. "I can't go back tonight." I say quietly. He frowns. "Why not?" I sigh. "Because my host family is upset with me and I don't really know how to respond to them." I say nervously.

"Stay at my place. You're all wet and cold and I have a really nice apartment with a spare couch." He says bluntly. I am beyond shocked. I can't just go with a stranger and sleep at his house. That is insane, he could be a serial killer or something. But despite my brain saying no, my mouth suddenly says. "Okay." He smiles, he has dimples. "Here come with me." He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the alley and down the street. We stop at a very fancy looking car and he pulls me in the back seat with him along with Jasper. Another man in a uniform drives the car.

"Is this your dad's car?" I ask him curious. He smiles. "No princess this is my car." I shiver, he called me princess, why? I frown. "Why did you call me that?" He now laughs, a melodic sound. "Because that's what you should be called, you're beautiful." I can't help it, I smile. It's silent in the car for a while. I close my eyes and listen to Wayne's soft humming. I wake up when the car suddenly stops. "We're here princess." I smile feeling his warm shoulder against my head. I don't move. He laughs and moves which makes me cold and sad but it gets me moving. "Where's Jasper?" I ask worried. "I had one of my workers take him to a very high grade kennel for the night." I nod my head okay and walk on. I'm half asleep so I don't notice anything about the apartment building besides that it's big and fancy. We get to his apartment and now I'm awake enough to be stunned. It's not an apartment, it's a freaking condo.

My eyes widen. "Wayne ho…" "Shhh.." He interrupts me, moving me to the couch. He sits me down and stakes a seat next to me. "Wayne, why were you in that alley?" I ask with a yawn, I'm sleepy. "I heard a cute pup whining and I wanted to help." He answers sweetly. "Wow you're hot." I slip out. He heartily laughs, which makes me blush. "My goodness you're beautiful." I smile then suddenly shiver. "Are you cold?" He asks concerned. I nod my head. "Here follow me." He takes my hand, his is warm and mine is cold. I get shivers, good ones this time. He takes me to a large room with a king sized bed in it.

It's only now that I realize what I'm wearing. My attire consists of an old button up shirt and a pair of beaten up cargo shorts. My hair's still damp and probably frizzy, and I am not wearing any make-up. There is no way I'm as beautiful as he explained. He leads me to the bed and lightly touches my waist. "What are yo-" I say nervously. He then swiftly lifts me onto the bed. I watch him as he opens a few drawers and pulls out a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt. He gives them to me and our hands touch slightly. I look at him in the eyes and he smirks at me. He jumps onto the bed next to me and doesn't break eye contact.

"Hey princess, I don't know you very well, but I have a feeling that you have never been told just how beautiful you are." I don't know this guy at all, I'm on his bed and I just kissed him. I don't know why I did it, but the urge just came over me and I did it. To my surprise, he kissed me back and he did it with gentleness. I felt like I could trust him. He broke away from the kiss slightly, putting his forehead against mine. "Is it okay if I kiss you some more princess?" He asks tenderly. "Please do more than just kiss me." I whisper beg.

And so it began. He gently pushed me down onto the bed, hovering over me, kissing me passionately. I tugged at the edge of his shirt; he got the message. He broke away from the kiss to pull his shirt over his head and throw it to the ground. His eyes were filled with passion, a kind of look that I knew was exclusively for me. I traced my fingers across his toned abs. He leaned down slowly and lightly kissed my lips. He sat up slowly still on top of me, but now he straddled me. He looked down at my shirt and started to unbutton it from the bottom. With each button, he kissed the skin that was exposed. My skin reacted to his lips and it tightened where they touched. I let out a few soft moans and I could hear him moaning in response. He quickly undid the last few buttons exposing my nude colored bra. He looked up at me and smiled. He laid his body back onto me and started kissing me harder and deeper than before. He flips me on top of him. I straddle him and he pulls my shirt off my shoulders and chucks it on the floor.

I lean down and kiss him. His warm naked torso against mine. He sets me aside, undoes his belt and zipper, and pulls off his pants, discarding them on the floor. I do the same with mine. I get back on top of him. He rubs his hands all over my thighs and up to my stomach. Wayne reaches behind my back and seamlessly undoes my bra clasp. He gazes at my D sized breasts. He hungrily switches position so he's on top and kisses the top of my breast. He moves down quickly and starts to kiss my left nipple. I moan and he continues but then starts to use more tongue and nibbles a little. It tickles so I giggle a bit and he moves on to my right breast. He then begins to kiss down my stomach and stops at my panty line. He uses his teeth to grip the edge of my thong and pulls down. I could feel his warm breath on my core, and it triggered a wetness in my passage.

Once my panties were on the ground, he looked back up to my vagina. He kissed up my inner thighs and I couldn't help but get excited. He reached my pulsating heat and placed his hungry tongue on my clitoris. It sent shivers down my spine and it was a sort of erotic discomfort that I couldn't help but crave. I moaned for more, and he pressed harder, moving his tongue around on my nerve endings, sending jolts of pleasure through my body. He moved his head back up to my mouth, substituting his hand where his mouth was. He started to kiss me but kept a steady motion with his hand massaging my pleasure spots. I could feel myself climaxing and I started to make more noise. I could tell he knew what he was doing to me because he kept smiling under our kissing. My clit was heating as I got closer to reaching climax. Wayne moved his fingers faster and faster, I was moaning in pleasure. I reached climax and blood rushed to my heated vagina. I cried out in pure bliss. He smirked and looked as if he accomplished what he wanted to. He got off of me then went to lay behind me.

"Wait." I say turning to look at him. "Your turn." I slowly pull down his boxers. He is hard, and big. His size itself was enough to get my velvet pulsing once again. I sit on top of him and position myself over his throbbing member. I take charge. He slides into me and his body tenses. His size is immediately satisfying, he is large, but I'm not a virgin. I start to move my hips with his thrusts and we move as one. The thrusts get harder and the pleasure is unimaginable. I have never had sex this good. We move in every motion and with each movement we get closer and I could feel myself climaxing again. He moves himself on top of me and starts to thrust even harder and it feels even better. I moan like crazy and he makes sexy grunting sounds that assure me he is enjoying himself. He tenses once more and I feel himself finally release inside of me. I moan in pleasure. "WAYNE!" I cry. He slides out of me and we both sigh. I roll over and we lay beside each other, breathing heavily. After a while he wraps his arms around me from behind and we lay like that until we both fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I wake up to Wayne looking at me with a sweet smile. "So princess, what's your name?"


End file.
